The Sacrifice
by Phennex
Summary: Kougyoku, the current maiden of today's story, has been locked up for most of her life in the prison she knows as her home, protected by those she doesn't even know. Waiting patiently until her 16 year birthday, for her sacrifice, that is, until the first time someone has come into her prison, what wil happen to her when she finally tasted a moment of freedom?
1. introduction

_The sacrifice_

Once every twelve years, a girls is to be chosen, to become a sacrifice, for what you may ask? Well all explained in time, for now let me explain that these people do not take it lightly, the girl "chosen" to become the _maiden_ for sacrificial rituals, are to be enclosed far away from the rest of mankind, not to see a single soul, not even the ones protecting their surroundings, living alone in a secluded prison for the time they reach the appropriate age, which the age of 16. The time they are old enough to be given to the gods who desire young human girl's blood, or so every person has been taught so far, no one even to question why, as it is part of the religion…... Personally, I think it is plain silly, as I the current maiden am sitting in this garden, all alone, with only the small animals to give me company. On this quiet spring day, the birds around me singing their wonderful melodies, and the newborn animals playing around or simply lazing in the sun just like me, wild animals can easily enter, which most seem to be tame(which must mean that the ones keeping me here must want to give me some sort of company?), plus there is no walls to my prison, so they can leave anytime they want.

Why I haven't tried escaping, you ask? Well I have, several times to be in fact, but something keeps me from leaving, every time I enter the forest, it just seems to pull me back to my prison, no matter what I do! Quite frustrating, right? It happens every time, and I have no clue how the people bringing me food every meal come by unnoticed to me, and how it is possible for them to return to wherever they came from! I wish to come along! I wish to see the world! …. But I guess… Every maiden before me must have felt the same…. It is lonely in this large prison, large for one person to live in for 12 years at least. Won't anyone come and find me? Take me away from this secluded and lonely place, and show me the world?


	2. Chapter one, when will my life being?

It had been one of those days, when Kougyoku had cleaned her rooms, finding one of her plushies all gobbled up and teared apart, probably by one of the wolf cubs in the area, great! Another one of her priceless possession broken! and she already had too little to treasure these days….. Gosh it was so unfair! The only thing she had left of her childhood! the home she had lost at the age of four years old, by this point the fourteen year old didn't remember what her family looked like, wondering if they ever wondered about her… Would they even know she was missing? Days she could wonder what her mother and father looked like, if she still had both, or if this was part of the reason she was locked in here, was she a lonely Orphan? Or had her family given away her without a care in the world? Kougyoku could never stop wondering, but to her disappointment the crimson haired teen would never know the answer.

Looking at the small cubs playing in the garden she stomped closer to them, holding her hands on her hip, a glare plastered on her face "Which one of you did this!" Her voice stern as she went from one face to the other, wolves couldn't talk of course, so they just looked at her cocking their head to the side, wondering what the lonely human had to offer for them. seeing the broken plush, the wolves simply yawned and shook their fur in protest, as if saying it wasn't them, but Kougyoku didn't believe it, leaving them with a big pout on her lips " This is the LAST time any of you ever came into my room!" Kougyoku claimed, before locking the door behind her, one thing she at least was happy she could do, after all, who knew who could enter! Always imagining that some monster would be able to enter when it was open and would eat her up! Well…. She was going to be sacrificed anyway, so why would she be scared? But it still feared her weirdly enough. It was a good thing to be careful, but at least she knew to never ever let those darn animals get into her room again! Hiding her last plushie in her arms, Kougyoku sat near a window, looking into at the rim of forest far away from her room. Another day, and another day all alone…. Sighing she looked at her plushie, feeling tears burn at the corners of her eyes, quickly rubbing them away, No! She wasn't going to cry! what was she, a child? " Stop this now…" the crimson haired girl mumbled to herself, something she did on a regular basis, after all, when you had no one to talk to, who else would you have a conversation with?

Later that day, around the usual time, the food bell rang, letting Kougyoku know that food was soon to be served. Maybe if she was fast enough she could finally see who brought her her food every single day! But alas, once again the food was there when she arrived at the dining area, Kougyoku couldn't even sigh about the fact anymore, after all it has happened for ten years straight by now, when would she finally meet another human being? before it would be too late, she sat down, scooting her seat closer to the table that was specially placed for her, oh so today was the usual rice dish! honestly she loved the dish! And could eat it daily, not that she had another choice in that matter, there were a few fruit trees planted in the garden, but fruit never would fill your stomach, especially when there were others who ate from it. And with other she mainly meant the flock of birds flying around.

"Thank you for the meal…." clapping her hands together in a form of respect to the gods who would one day take her from this world, she had still remembered her family doing so just before a meal. Keeping it as a reason to continue doing it so, if her parents were watching her, hoping they would be proud of her.

Late at night, after dinner, Kougyoku had bathed and dressed into her nightgown. stepping into her comfy bed, hoping the sweet dream world at least could entertain her fantasies a bit longer than the moments of her wakening. those haunting hours that seemed to never end, hoping that she never had to wake up again, just as she was going to let herself drift, there was a loud crash near her door. Waking her immediately. Sitting straight in her comfortable bed, and looking towards the direction of the sudden noise. Was it the wolf cubs again? Or one of the other animals walking around in her small prison? That was when the thought rang to her mind, 'the door!' Kougyoku had forgotten to unlock it! For once in her life she hadn't locked it, making her anxiety worse. Tip toeing out of her bed, the teen silently made her way to the door, that was, until it opened, freezing her in place, what was she to do? What if it was another human? What should she do, or even say? Was this person to take her away from this lonely prison? was that even possible? and why did they had to come now? She was dressed in a nightgown for crying out loud!

As if dragged out of her thoughts, Kougyoku glanced at the door, opening oh so slowly as a young boy entered her room, closing the door as softly as it had been opened, not even noticing her standing there, knees were shaking, what was she to do? She could cry from how much it distressed her!. It couldn't be that they had decided to take her already did they? Forgetting that she was two years due to for the ritual, or have they stopped caring for that matter?

Taking a book from her shelf, using it as the only weapon she could find and hold it tightly, before taking a few silents steps, seeing the other calming, she took her chance, and struck him as hard as she could! "OW!" He yelped putting his hands in his head, as the eyes of the stranger locked with her own feared ones "W-Who are you! And what are you doing here?" Somehow the words came out weaker than she wanted, but still somehow left her lips. which made her feel the tiny bit proud of herself! But now, she had bigger problems to deal with,

who was this human… boy?


End file.
